Fun Car Adventures
by captaindynamite
Summary: Legacy in one car, Hardy Boyz in another. One can only imagine what will happen in these two separate cars.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This might be a tad hard to follow, but basically it's a story of the fun times that happens in two separate cars. One car holds Legacy and Randy Orton, the other the Hardy Boyz. I own no one, Vince does, or they own themselves, whichever.**

"Rock and Roll!"

"Pop!"

"Rock and Roll!"

"Pop!"

That's what awoke Randy Orton from his very necessary nap. He opened his cold blue eyes and glared at the two men in front of him. One, Cody Rhodes, was sitting in the passenger's seat, the other was Ted DiBiase Jr, and he was driving. They were yet again arguing over music. It seemed every trip the three of them made, the two of them would always fight over what to listen to. If Randy had it his way, there would be no music at all.

"If you two don't shut up, I'm going to throw you through the front windshield!" shouted a very cranky Randy as he sat up in his seat, glaring that viper glare at the two boys. They both shut their mouths, glancing back at Randy. Randy smirked faintly before leaning his head against the window once more, closing his eyes.

He was just on the verge of falling asleep again when the boys woke him up again. This time Cody was singing to the music, very badly. Randy groaned and proceeded to bang his head against the window, hoping to knock himself out.

_Matt and Jeff's car_

"NO!" shouted Matt for the fifth time as he gripped the wheel tightly, his hands growing more red as time passed. Jeff looked over at his brother, his eyes as wide as saucers. His hands were clamped together in a begging position, his lips formed into a pout.

"But Matt! I need my skittles! It's not my fault you dragged me out of the hotel room before I could get my stash!" said Jeff in retaliation, pouting even more at his older brother. He was desperate for his skittles, they were his main food in life and he needed them, he needed them more than life itself.

"Jeff, if you don't shut up about your skittles, I'm going to place you in the back and gag you!" threatened Matt, growing tired of his brother's constant whining. He loved his brother, but the fact that he hadn't shut up about his skittles for the past hour was getting old fast and Matt's patience was growing thin. Matt's words silenced Jeff for a good ten minutes before he looked over at his brother again, the pout once more on his lips. Matt sighed and looked over at his brother, weakened by that pout.

"Alright, next time we come to a gas station you can buy some skittles," said Matt, finally giving in to his brother's wishes. Jeff grinned widely before bouncing up and down in his seat for a few minutes. He stopped soon after, and pressed his nose up to the window, watching for signs that led to a gas station while Matt sighed, tired already and they had so much further to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: On we go with our adventure! I own no one, Vince does, or they own themselves, whichever.**

_Legacy Car_

The sun was high in the sky as Ted pulled into the parking lot of a local Dennys. He glanced over at Cody, shrugging his shoulders. There wasn't much to choose from, so they would just have to deal with it. Ted climbed out of the car, stretching as he slammed the door shut on accident. Randy awoke with a jerk at the sudden noise, and hit his head on the roof of the car. Mumbling curses, he climbed out of his own door and walked towards the restaurant, leaving the other two behind.

A perky brunette behind the counter looked up at them, flashing a bright grin as the three boys walked in. She grabbed three menus after asking how many were in their party, and then directed them towards a table in the back. After they took their seats, she gave her name, Malinda, and then walked away. Cody watched her leave, while the other two scanned over their menus. Following after them, Cody picked up his menu, but couldn't make out a thing on it.

"This menu makes no sense!" stated Cody loudly, earning a loud 'shhh!' from the table next to them. Ted peaked over his own menu at Cody and started laughing at the sight. Randy, annoyed enough already, looked over and also started laughing. "What are you two laughing at?!" asked Cody, his face beginning to turn red from anger.

Ted, still laughing, reached over and turned Cody's menu around so it wasn't upside down anymore. Cody blushed, whispered thank you to Ted, and then hid his rather red face behind the menu. The boys silenced their laughter after that, and ordered when the waitress came back around. While they waited for their food, they made simple small talk over how much longer they should go before turning in for the day.

When their food arrived, the boys gobbled down their food, not saying a word to each other. They were almost done, when Cody knocked over the ketchup bottle, causing some of it to dribble onto Ted's pants. Annoyed, Ted smacked Cody upside the head, and then hurried for the bathroom, hoping to get the ketchup out before it stained. Cody glanced over at Randy, noticing the annoyed look on his face and rose, running out of the restaurant and back to the car. Randy, cursing himself, pulled out his wallet and paid for the meal, and then left the restaurant as well. He found Cody sitting in the car, but no Ted.

"How long does it take to remove ketchup?" asked Randy after waiting by the car for ten minutes. Cody shrugged, kicking his feet back and forth as he sat in the backseat, his legs sticking out the door. Randy looked over at him, and pulled him out of the car. "Go find him so we can get out of here," he ordered, shoving Cody forward.

Grumbling to himself, Cody walked back into the restaurant and headed to the bathroom, finding Ted still in there. He was about to ask what was taking so long, when he noticed Ted had a rather large wet stain on his pants which made it look like he had an accident. Cody ran from the bathroom, laughing loudly as Ted followed after him, trying his best to catch up. Once outside, Cody collapsed against the car, laughing just as hard as he was. Randy looked over at Ted, and noticed the wet stain then started laughing himself. Ted's face was bright red as he climbed back into the car and started driving off, leaving Cody and Randy behind. Thankfully, they noticed before he left the parking lot and managed to catch up, and then proceeded to smack Ted as they pulled once more out onto the road.

_Hardy Boyz Car_

Matt pulled into a spot in front of the store at the gas station. Before he even managed to climb out of the car, Jeff was already out and running into the store. Matt groaned and followed after his brother, locking the car before he did. Matt walked over to a small wall section of magazines and books, proceeding to flip through them. Jeff, on the other hand, wandered towards the back of the store, mumbling to himself. Those that heard him, quickly walked away, thinking he was crazy. It didn't take him long to find the skittles, however, he wasn't sure how many to get. He grabbed three bags for now, and wandered off, looking at the different things.

After a few moments, Jeff found himself next to a soda machine. He put down the skittles and pressed all the buttons, making soda come out of each one and ice out of the middle one. A worker came over to Jeff then and started yelling at him to get out of the store. Matt, overhearing the conversation, hurried over, but accidentally slipped in the soda but managed to keep his footing. Glaring at his brother, Matt pulled Jeff away from the soda machine, Jeff still holding onto his three bags of skittles. Matt directed him to the register and they paid for Jeff's skittles before being run out of the store.

Matt threw Jeff into the back seat and slammed the door shut, and then made his way around to the driver's seat. He climbed in and left the gas station, not saying a word to Jeff. He pulled the car back onto the road, looking at Jeff through the rearview mirror. Jeff gulped, seeing the pissed off look on Matt's face.

"That's the third gas station this month we've been kicked out of Jeff!" shouted Matt, swerving the car from hitting another as he drove on. Jeff gulped again, frowning. He hated making his brother mad. To keep Matt from getting more annoyed with him, Jeff chose to eat his skittles in peace. He went to open one of the bags, but found it hard to open. He tried again and again to open it, even using his teeth to open it. He struggled for a good few minutes before the bag burst open, skittles flying everywhere. A few smacked Matt in face, making him even more pissed off than before.

"SKITTLE RAIN!" shouted Jeff, reaching into the bag and eating those that still remained. How Matt got a brother like Jeff, he would never ever understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go again, I own no one, Vince does.**

_Legacy Car_

Ted glanced over at Cody in the passenger seat hours after they had pulled onto the road after they left the restaurant. He was still mad at the two of them for laughing at him, but he had cooled down while driving thankfully. Cody was slumped over in his seat, his face pressed against the window as he slept. Ted found it hard not to laugh at the slightly drooling man, and turned his attention to the rear view mirror to look at Randy who was also sleeping, curled up in his own seat with his head against the head rest in a rather uncomfortable position.

Stifling a yawn, Ted turned into the parking lot of a hotel and pulled into a parking spot. He climbed out of the car as quietly as he could, and went to the lobby to check in for the night. Once he got the key to two rooms, he walked back to the car and woke up the other two boys. Randy grumbled to himself as he rubbed his neck, hopping out of the car as he did. He lost his footing though and fell to the ground, cursing himself. Ted helped him back up, and then helped a somewhat still asleep Cody to the hotel room that was just down the way from them. He unlocked the door, and walked in; throwing Cody onto one of the beds then went back outside to grab the bags. He was just returning to the room when he noticed Randy trying to get into the other room but having severe difficulties in doing so. Ted laughed lightly and walked over to him, taking the key from him. He flipped the key around and unlocked the door. Randy grumbled at him, and then shut the door in Ted's face.

Glaring at the shut door, Ted returned to his own hotel room next door and shut the door once he was inside, locking it behind him. He changed himself for bed not too long after and climbed into his bed, falling asleep shortly after. Cody awoke then, and looked around the room before staggering to his own things and getting dressed for bed as well before climbing into his own bed and falling asleep.

Hours later, Randy was awoken from his sleep by two large figures sitting on his bed shaking uncontrollably. Randy growled softly, flicking on the light on the table. He looked at the two figures, growling when he saw that it was Ted and Cody. Both of them were hugging each other and shaking uncontrollably.

"What are you doing in my room at this hour?" asked Randy, glaring at them as he crossed his arms over his chest. The two of them looked at each other then over at Randy, their eyes as wide as saucers.

"There is a man outside of our room, he won't go away!" said Ted, tightening his grip around Cody. Randy looked at the two of them, and sighed heavily. He shook his head and climbed out of his bed, pulling them up from his bed.

"You two are grown men, wrestlers even. You've taken on the likes of many monsters, some stranger shouldn't scare you!" stated Randy, throwing them into their room through the door that connected the two rooms. He walked over to the door of their room anyways, and looked through the small peep hole. Just like Ted said, there was a man standing out there with a bag in one hand, and a bat in the other. Randy jumped back from the door and turned to the two boys, waving his hand towards his room.

"Come on, you can stay in my room tonight then we're out of here first thing in the morning," he said softly before going into his own room. He climbed into his bed and tried to fall asleep while Ted made himself comfortable on the couch, and Cody fell asleep on the floor, hugging his pillow to his body.

_Hardy Boyz Car_

Matt was more than eager to get out of the car when he pulled into the parking spot of the hotel that he had chosen to stay at for the night. He looked back at Jeff, noticing the younger man asleep in his seat. He sighed lightly, and climbed out of the car, heading for the lobby. After checking in, Matt returned to the car, noticing that Jeff was still asleep. He sighed again and picked Jeff up, carrying him to the hotel room. He placed his brother down on the nearest bed, and then walked back to the car, gathering their bags.

When he returned to the room, Jeff was still asleep. Matt placed the bags down on the floor quietly, and then shut the door behind him. Figuring now was the best chance he had to get a shower, Matt went into the bathroom with his sweatpants in his hands, and took his shower. As he was getting dressed, the power cut out and Matt cursed loudly. Stumbling to the door, he opened it and looked out into the dark room.

"Jeff?" he called into the dark, walking forward. He couldn't see where he was going, and ran into the corner of the dresser. He cursed loudly as he looked around, listening for noises that might lead him to where his brother was, or if he was still asleep. "Jeff, bro make some noise please."

A moment later, Matt felt something grab his ankle and yank him down. Matt fell to the floor with a loud thud, and cursed once more, rolling onto his side and rubbing his face. He looked towards the bed, spotting slight movement underneath it. He rolled towards the bed and looked underneath it once more, spotting Jeff's figure under the bed.

"Jeff, what are you doing under the bed?" he asked, reaching his hand out towards his brother and resting it on the younger one's shoulder. He could feel his brother shake, and frown, wondering what was wrong with him.

"When the power cut, I heard this creepy music and it scared me," whimpered Jeff, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him towards the bed. Matt sighed lightly and climbed underneath the bed with Jeff, lying on his stomach next to him. The space was limited, but he did his best to look over at his brother.

"What was the music you heard?" he questioned, looking towards the dark room from underneath the bed. He sighed once more, and looked back at Jeff.

"It…..it sounded like Vince's entrance music," he whispered, looking over at Matt. His eyes were wide, and his body shook as he talked, the shaking appearing in his words as he spoke. Matt stared at his brother, not really sure what to say. "Matt, Vince is stalking us," he whispered after a moment, hugging his brother tightly, hiding his face against Matt's neck. Matt sighed lightly, and held onto his brother, keeping his tight hold long after both had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The adventures continue for these wrestlers. Once again, I own no one, Mr. McMahon owns them, or they own themselves, whichever way you want to see it.**

_Legacy Car_

The sun shined brightly into Randy's room the next morning, hitting Ted on the face as he slept on the couch. Grumbling, Ted rolled over to block out the sun, but only managed to roll off of the couch and onto Cody who had been sleep on the floor next to it. Cody screamed out as Ted fell on him, waking Randy in the process. He shot up from his bed, and then glared at the two men, shaking his head.

Without a word, Randy grabbed his clothes for the day and disappeared into the bathroom. Ted and Cody left the room, and went back to their own, getting dressed silently before gathering their bags. Ted peaked out the door but the guy seemed to be gone. Slowly, Cody and Ted packed up their things into the car, and then went back to the room, waiting for Randy. Randy came out of the bathroom a little while later, and packed his own things up before putting them into the car as well.

As the boys were getting ready to leave, Cody heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned and noticed the guy from the night before coming at them. He screamed loudly and ran to the car, climbing around Ted and hiding himself in the back seat. Ted looked at Cody, and then turned around as Cody pointed over his shoulder. Ted's eyes went wide when he saw the man, and hurried into the passenger seat, shouting to Randy to get his ass in. Randy looked towards them, ready to shout at Ted for saying that to him, but froze when he saw the guy coming at them. He was only a few inches from the car when Randy jumped into the driver's seat and slammed on the gas, peeling out of the parking lot.

The drive was silent for a few minutes before Cody mentioned that he was hungry. The others stated they were hungry too, and pulled into the parking lot of a nearby restaurant. Entering the restaurant, the waitress sat them at a table near the back, and then left so they could decide on their food in peace. She came back a little while later to get their orders, and then disappeared once more. They sat quietly amongst themselves, ignoring the looks they were getting from the other customers.

The waitress returned with the food not too long after, and they ate silently, doing their best to ignore the looks they were getting. It wasn't until they were almost done that a little boy and girl came up to Randy, looking at him and holding a piece of paper in their hands.

"What?" asked Randy, looking down at them. They stared at him, and then held their papers out to him, smiling brightly.

"RANDY ORTON!" shouted the little boy, getting even more looks from the restaurant. That's when all hell broke loose. Customers bombarded the three as they tried to get up. They fought their way through the crowd, paying the waitress along the way, and then hurried for the car. Jumping in, Randy pulled out onto the street again; glad to have left the fans behind. Ted looked over at Randy, sighing heavily.

"Can't we go ANYWHERE without people recognizing you?" he asked, shaking his head in the process.

"Nope. I'm Randy Orton and I'm awesome," he answered, not caring at all that he had just quoted Miz.

_Hardy Boyz Car_

Matt awoke with a groan, sitting up but only managed to smack his head on the bottom of the bed. Cursing out loud, Matt rubbed his head and looked around, not seeing his brother next to him. Frowning, he climbed out from underneath the bed, struggling to get the blood back into his legs. He looked around but he couldn't see or hear his brother anywhere. He stayed calm though, thinking maybe Jeff had just gone to the car to get something.

After changing into some fresh clothes, Matt decided Jeff had been gone for too long, and stepped out of the room, looking around. He didn't see him out there, so he walked back into the room, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Hopefully Jeff had his phone on him; otherwise he didn't know what else to do. Selecting Jeff's number, he pressed the send button and held the phone up to his ear. It was then that he heard Jeff's ringtone. He frowned and followed the noise, stopping in front of the bathroom door. He listened to Jeff's ringtone playing for a moment, making sure it was coming from there before lifting his hand and knocking on the door. No response. He turned the door handle and opened the door, spotting Jeff on the floor, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" he asked, hanging up his phone. He walked over to Jeff and sat down in front of him, looking at his brother. Jeff looked at him, his eyes more bright than normal. He stared at him silently before scooting forward and pulling Matt's arms open, sitting himself in his brother's lap and wrapping Matt's arms around his waist, resting his head against Matt's shoulder. "Jeff what's wrong?" he asked again, not use to Jeff acting like this. The last time he had sat in Matt's lap like this, Matt was twelve, and Jeff was nine. Their mother had just passed away from cancer, and Jeff wasn't taking it well.

Jeff lifted his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket, handing it to Matt. Matt frowned but took the phone anyways, flipping it open. He noticed the image that represented a voicemail on the screen, flashing at him. He glanced at Jeff, wondering if that was what Jeff had wanted him to listen to.

"Is that what you want me to listen to?" he asked Jeff. Jeff nodded, resting his head against Matt's shoulder once more. Matt pressed the button for the voicemail and held it to his ear, listening for the prompts, entering them when the time came before listening to the voicemail itself. A shiver ran up Matt's spine when he heard the heavy breathing of whomever it was that had called Jeff. A slow, deep laugh followed the breathing, and then the line went dead. Matt closed the phone, and rubbed his hand against Jeff's back for a moment or two, trying to calm him down.

"Come on Jeff, lets get back on the road," said Matt, patting Jeff's back. Jeff slowly climbed out of Matt's lap, and then helped Matt up from the floor. They gathered their things and piled them into the car before climbing in themselves with Matt driving once more. They pulled away from the hotel, and drove on, only stopping after an hour to get some breakfast.

The meal, unlike many in the past, was peaceful, at least until Jeff ran out of the restaurant when he heard a ringtone that had the same beat to Vince's entrance song. Matt sighed and paid for the meal, then left the restaurant, climbing into the car and pulling out onto the road once more with his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know if the creepy guy will return, but who knows. Maybe Vince will make a guest appearance, who knows for sure. Anyways, on we go!**

_Legacy Car_

The car was silent for the first time all morning. Cody sat in the passenger seat silently, playing with his handheld gap while Randy drove and Ted sat in the back, texting on his phone. For once, the trip was pleasant, at least until sirens picked up behind them. All three boys looked around, spotting the police vehicle behind them.

"Aw shit," said Randy as he pulled off to the side of the road, switching the engine off. They waited silently in their car as the officer came up and knocked on the driver's side window. Randy rolled down the window and looked at the guy, mentally wishing it was a female officer instead. If it had been, then he could have just flirted his way out of a ticket but alas no such luck.

"License please?" asked the officer, holding out his hand. Randy handed over his license, glancing at the other two, silently telling them not to speak. He turned to look back at the officer, smiling faintly.

"So Randy Orton? You're a wrestler aren't ya?" he questioned, looking at Randy. Randy nodded, hoping he had caught a fan somehow. "I don't like ya, you beat on that Cena guy," he continued on, giving back his license. "Step out of the vehicle please," he said, stepping back from the door. Randy groaned faintly and stepped out of the car. He was then placed against the car and could feel handcuffs being snapped onto his wrists.

"You're under arrest Mr. Orton for driving 50 miles over the speed limit," he stated, leading Randy back to the car. Ted and Cody climbed out of the car, watching as the officer stuffed Randy into the back seat.

"Wait, you can't take him! We have a show!" said Ted, with Cody chiming in. The officer looked over at them, shaking his head.

"I'm warning ya, ya continue and I'll take both of ya in with him!" he said as he walked around to the driver's seat.

Cody walked over to the officer, stepping up next to him. "Come on! We were bombarded by a scary guy back at our hotel and we were just trying to get away before he killed us. Honestly!" he said, trying to plead with the officer. The officer looked at him, almost as if he was going to give in, but then reached into his car and pulled out two more pairs of handcuffs. He put them on both Cody and Ted, and then placed them in the back of his car.

Randy glared over at the two of them as the officer drove off, leaving their car and bags behind. As if reading his mind, the officer glanced back at them.

"Don't worry about ya things, the car will get taken to the station," he commented, pulling into the station which wasn't that far away. He took the three of them inside, and led them to a holding cell, stating that they would each have one phone call. Cody was first. He hurried over to the phone and dialed the number of Vince McMahon.

"Vince? It's Cody. Cody Rhodes. Listen sir, Randy, myself and Ted kind of got arrested on our way to the next arena and we need someone to bail us out sir," he stated but was stopped by profanities and screaming from the other side followed by a dial tone. Cody returned to the cell, frowning faintly, telling them that Vince would be a waste of time.

"Well duh, why would Vince come get us?" questioned Ted as he got up for his turn. He walked to the phone and called his wife, explaining the entire thing to her. She yelled at him for getting into jail, and then said he should just stay there until he learned his lesson before hanging up on him. He returned to the cell with a frown, taking a seat again. It seemed Randy would be their only hope. He walked over to the phone and dialed his choice.

"Hey Cena, its Randy," He started off; hoping John Cena of all people would be able to help him. Although they fought on-screen constantly, they were close and he knew his best friend would be able to help him out.

"Orton? You should be here by now. Where are you calling me from?"

"Yeah I know. Look the boys and I got us in jail. You think you can bail us out?" he questioned, hoping John would agree.

"Jail? Damn man. I guess I can come help your asses, where you at?" he answered, and Randy gave the instructions to where they were at before hanging up and returning to the cell, telling the boys the good news. Thankful that someone was coming to get them, the three of them sat around silently, waiting for the arrival of their hero, John Cena.

_Hardy Boyz Car_

Matt stood next to the car after having stopped at a rest stop for Jeff. He leaned against the hood of the car, waiting for Jeff. He glanced all around him, watching the few couples and groups that had also stopped there. He was shaken from his thoughts though when something or rather someone came running at him, knocking him against the hood of the car. He groaned, looking at the colorful hair that now lay across his face.

"Damn it Jeff. Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, looking at his brother who now sat on the hood of the car, bouncing up and down. Matt raised an eyebrow at him, wondering where the sugar high had come from. He had eaten all of his skittles already including the ones that had fallen in the car so there was no way that he could have gotten it from those. So what was causing this? he wondered.

"Of course not, I love my brother," he answered, hugging Matt to him before jumping off the car and going around to the driver's seat. He climbed into the seat and started the engine. Matt groaned softly and got into the passenger seat. "You really shouldn't have allowed me to drive!" commented Jeff as they pulled out of the parking lot and sped out onto the road. Matt found himself clinging to the door as they drove down the road.

"Jeff if you don't slam down, I'm going to set your recording studio on fire!" he shouted. The car instantly slowed down, and Jeff looked over at his brother, frowning deeply.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would, now please can we drive at the speed limit?" he asked him. Jeff nodded and continued down the road at the proper speed. Matt removed his death grip on the car's door, and relaxed in his seat. Matt closed his eyes after a few minutes and fell asleep in his seat.

A few hours later, Matt was awoken by the car shaking. He looked over at Jeff, noticing his tight grip on the wheel. Before he could ask what was going on, a tire on the car blew, forcing them to pull over. Matt climbed out of the car and looked at the flat tire, sighing heavily.

"Jeff, get the spare from the back," he ordered to his brother, keeping his gaze on the tire. When he didn't get a response, he looked up to see Jeff standing in the center of the road. He walked around the front of the car, staring at Jeff.

"Jeff what in the hell are you doing?" he asked him, worried once more over his brother's sanity.

"I'm going to flag someone down, we don't have a spare tire!" he answered, his eyes locked on the car that was coming from the down the road. Matt followed his gaze, noticing the car coming. He also noticed that the car wasn't slowing down.

Everything from there happened in a flash. Matt found himself sprinting into the street, his arms flinging themselves around Jeff's waist as he threw both of their bodies to the other side of the road as the car sped past them, the driver never even glancing at them. Matt sat up in the dirt pile and groaned heavily, rubbing his back where he had hit a boulder. He looked over at Jeff, shaking his head. He pulled the bush out of Jeff's hair then got to his feet, helping Jeff up as well. They walked over to the car and leaned against it, waiting for the next car to come along, hoping it wouldn't be someone that wanted to kill them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not sure how long this story is ever going to be, but whenever I get an idea for it expect an update! I own no one, only the ideas involved. Everyone else is owned by VKM.**

_Legacy Car_

The night was beginning to roll in when John finally came to rescue the three men. He walked over to the cell and laughed softly to himself at the sight. Randy was curled up in a ball on the floor asleep, and Ted was asleep next to him with Cody held tightly in his arms. John turned from the cell and walked over to the officer, paying to get his friend's out of jail. After this, they were definitely going to owe him big time.

"Come on you three, get out of my cell," said the officer loudly as he unlocked the cell. Randy jumped awake at the sound, kicking Ted in the head as he did. Ted jumped to his feet, throwing Cody to the floor in the process. Cody groaned loudly from the floor before standing up and hurrying out of the cell with the others. They walked silently to the parking lot, and made their way over to Randy's car which was sitting not too far away.

"Now tell me, how did you get in jail in the first place?" asked John, leaning himself up against Randy's car. Randy sighed heavily, and explained what had happened. John shook his head at him once he was finished, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I really shouldn't be that surprised Randy. You never were a good driver," said John, laughing. Randy glared at him before turning and getting into his car. He slammed the driver's side door shut and then turned to the other two members of Legacy, glaring at them. Ted and Cody quickly scrambled into the car, and sat silently in their seats.

"You three owe me now," said John, his smirk still on his lips as he stood next to the driver's side of the car. "Oh and if you don't repay me, I'll show everyone the pictures I just took of you guys sleeping in your cell," teased John, laughing as Randy glared even more at him. Randy pulled out of the parking lot after that and drove out onto the road, wanting nothing more than to get away from John.

"You don't think he really has pictures do you?" asked Ted quietly after a few moments of silence. The other two didn't respond, both of them wondering the same thing as they drove off down the road.

As the sun rose in the sky, the three members of Legacy were growing tired and hungry. After pulling into a nearby hotel, they piled out of the car and went to their room, choosing for this one time to get one with two beds. They ordered pizza from a nearby shop, and then settled in for a nap after eating, none of them noticing an old woman standing outside of their door.

_Hardy Boyz Car_

Matt sighed heavily as he stared out at the dark road. Not a single car had passed by within the last few hours, and he was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to be able to get out of there. He sighed once more and turned in his seat to look over at Jeff. After earlier when someone had tried to run over Jeff, Matt had suggested that they stay in the car until they say a car coming in the distance. He didn't completely like the idea since he didn't want to miss a car passing but he didn't want his brother to be road kill either.

No matter how much his brother annoyed him, Matt still cared about Jeff and didn't want anything to happen to him. Matt sighed once more as he watched his brother sleep peacefully, his head lying in an awkward position up against the window. He shook his head as he reclined his seat back and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. Unfortunately, sleep decided to elude him and he found it harder and harder to fall asleep as time passed. Around two in the morning, Matt opened his eyes once more and sat up, looking around the car. He turned in his spot, looking over at Jeff's side of the car only Jeff wasn't there. He shook his head quickly then looked out the windows around him, trying to figure out where Jeff had gone. It was then that he saw a car parked a few feet from him, their lights shining in the darkness like a beacon of hope.

Climbing out of the car, Matt stood there as his brother walked up to him after leaving the other driver.

"Hey Matt, sorry I didn't wake you. I just saw this guy passing and he's going to give us a tire!" said Jeff, grinning brightly at his older brother. Matt shook his head, surprised that his brother had actually done something right. He turned and looked at the man as he walked up to them, rolling a tire in front of him.

With the help of the stranger, the tire was on their car and they were ready to set off. After Matt paid the man for his help, he climbed into the driver's side and looked over at Jeff, grinning at him.

"Well let's getting going!" said Matt, turning on the car and driving down the road once more. Jeff sighed faintly at the happiness in his brother's voice and turned his head, looking out the window as they drove, the world passing by quickly before going into a complete darkness as Jeff fell asleep.

The next morning, Jeff was awoken by not only loud music but a loud voice. He opened his eyes and looked over at Matt, his eyes going wide at the appearance of his brother. Matt was bouncing up and down in the seat, his eyes wide as he drove down the street, singing loudly to the music coming from the radio. On the floor, Jeff noticed, were a good amount of plastic cups which, Jeff figured, had held coffee hours before.

"Erm, Matt? Can we stop at a hotel or something? You and coffee never go quite well with driving," said Jeff, shocked at how responsible he sounded. Although Matt was eager to object, Jeff finally got him to pull into a nearby hotel where they checked in for a few hours so Matt could sleep off the coffee. Jeff on the other hand, sat near the window, watching an old man with a bag in the distance.


End file.
